The Workings on Destructive Wings
by Kamen ExodarWolf Kyuuketsuki
Summary: A story of my characters ( in a separate dimension, mind you) learning to to live/fight with their conditions


The train was rapidly making its way towards the mountain now. The hot sun and the cool winds felt really nice from where she just came from. Where they previously stayed, it was always cold with snow and blizzards and it was rare to feel warmth from the sun. She sat just on top of the cabin of the moving train. The staff of the train knew this happens whenever pupils take the train, so they added rail guards along the roof to make sure she didn't fall off or something stupid. She lay there, basking in the new feeling of sun warmth, the wind brushing her hair into wild knots which she didn't care about. Thank god she had short hair.

She suddenly shot an eye open when she heard someone come up. Yountox popped her head up, inspecting the roof before seeing her. That girl almost scared her. Yountox was a small 7-year old hedgehog who had dark green fur and 4 black bangs upon her head. She only wore red and black clothing. She looked really cute, which was the scariest part, considering how much of her behaviour she has gotten away with.

" 'Eyo Exodar!" she says, welcoming. She clambers onto the platform with me and then gets hit by the feeling of warm sun and wind. It felt really nice.

" What'cha dooin'? Moping about?" Yountox asks, lying right beside Exodar. Normally, these two had a weird relationship. By that, they only liked each other when something good happened or when they we both in good moods. However, Exodar was too busy trying to get as much sun as she hoped to get, so she just let her up so Yountox doesn't annoy her for the entire journey.

" Yeah. It's nice for once. It's a nice feeling" Exodar replies. Yountox didn't not question why she didn't move or even dared to annoy her. She liked the feeling too, so she relaxed and lied next to her.

" I hope it's always like this at the other school" Yountox suddenly popped up. Exodar woken slightly to register that. The new school. Once they achieve level 3 at mastering their talent, they are sent to another school which is more suitable to educate them more. It had more equipment, experience and star to handle the score of students. This was normal really. This happened once a year, but the students only stay at the school for a year and then move on to another. It was constant moving from here on. However, it meant moving students away from their families. This has been happening for generations and all this moving showed how strong you were spiritually.

Exodar's parents almost broke her heart when she said goodbye to them. Her mother and father hugged her hard and were crying. Exodar almost cried too. Exodar loved her parents but she was the independent type and loved the feeling of freedom on her. Her parents told her to send them mail once a week if she could. Her sisters weren't there to see her off. They left ages ago. Exodar was there to see her sisters go. They were of the same age, but Exodar possessed a much different soil compared to what their skill was. They hoped that they would be moved to the same schools in the future so they could learn together. Her sisters would never recognise her now. She had her hair slashed short, preferred jeans over a dress any day, not that its much different to the past and her skills were beyond exceptional.

Yountox had no parents, for they abused Yountox and her sister. They both ran away, when Yountox was 5 but in separate directions. Literally. Yountox ran to the North of her village, while her sister ran South. Her sister was never seen again after that. Same to her parents. They disappeared too. Yountox was all alone until she turned 6.

"May I suggest, Young, that too much sun is bad for the skin. Would you like some sunscreen?" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Both girls jumped at this, but found that Yountox's backpack, which was flung to the side of her, who had did the talking. The girl gave a sigh of relief.

" Sure, 'ass it ova!" Yountox replied to the Backpack. The backpack then transformed into a animal-human like them. Yountox a Hedgehog, Exodar a Wolf and the backpack was now a robotic Rabbit. Ersatz was her name, being Yountox's carer. Yountox had smuggled her in, somehow out of the extraordinary. Then again, that shouldn't surprise her.

Ersatz passed a tube of sunscreen to her and she began putting it on. The mountain was almost near them now.

"So, miss Exodar, what do you plan upon your future?" Ersatz asks, putting on a pondering face.

"Don't know yet, but I am hoping to see my sisters" Exodar replied.

The conversation turned to light chat on subjects which they hoped that would be at the new school. Exodar's and Yountox had the same unique skill, however, Yountox mastered it faster than Exodar for some reason.

The sun was blistering hot, yet the wind was ice cool. It was a real nice combination of weather but the mountain approached and suddenly engulfed the warmth when they went into the mountain. They decided to head into their cabin now, it began to get too cold.

The train was slightly warner, but it made no headed into their cabin which their friends were talking their heads off. They pulled the door which rattled open. Their friends stop talking and turn their direction.

"Where you been?" Argon asked, worried.

" She's been making a new boyfriend down the hall probably" Clara teased, flinging her pigtails behind her, where they stuck out at an angle.

" Fat chance" Deer said, jokingly.

The gang gathered in the cabin and sat in their beds. The journey was long, but not long to be a holiday journey. It was only 1 day, 1 night travel but it was unbelievably long for one. The gang lay onto their beds and began chatting. They loved group chats, as it wasn't allowed on school grounds. The chatted on nothing yet everything. The time passed and they began to feel sleepy. The time was not visible to them, but they guessed it was to be meal time soon. They have been on the train all day, meaning the 1 day part of the journey was over, meaning when the wake up, they would be at the school.

Argon was silent, most likely day dreaming of a prank to pull. Deer was brushing his body fur, after Yountox threw a piece of dry gum on him and he full on panicked. he was almost finished, but not finished crying. Clara was playing a card game with Yountox, to keep her quiet and from keeping her from being rowdy. Exodar stared at the ceiling, thinking about her family. Someone had to break the ice, as it became silent, apart from the occasional cheer from Yountox from winning a game. Argon cleared his throat and spoke up.

" What you think your type is?" Argon asked everyone. All the cabin stopped what they were doing and it filled with chatter. they were all excited for the change. It's something they've been waiting for, but almost feared it at the same time.

Suddenly, a young lady sloth came in with a trolley full of food trays. " The meals are Soup, Sandwich Buffet or just Snacks" she asks the cabin, seeing 5 eager eyes on the trolley. They order the food and thanked the sloth. As soon as she crept out of sight, they began to wolf their meals down. They were all hungry from the travelling. Before the lady left, she told them the time was 7pm, so they were to calm down.

After their meals, they felt more contempt and felt less awake. The talk between them died down after time and no loud talking was happening after Yountox fell asleep. They were all falling asleep one after another as they're was nothing really going on. Argon was the last one to sleep as he was looking at a locket of Exodar and him when they were younger, and collapsed into sleep.


End file.
